


For Science!

by LuckyPanda13



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:43:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyPanda13/pseuds/LuckyPanda13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony decides to build a body for Jarvis, for science! When the AI submits the rendering for his physical form, Tony may happen to get aroused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Science!

“Sir, the more you struggle, the more this is going to hurt.” Jarvis said patiently.

“Be gentle. This is my first time.” Tony replied with a grin. Jarvis rolled his eyes and ignored the sight of Tony getting taken out of the suit to focus on the screen between them.

“We both know that is not true, sir.” Tony couldn’t get over the fact that Jarvis had an actual appearance. Granted, he was still a hologram, but Tony had almost finished with the physical body. He had been struck by a bout of loneliness several months after Pepper broke up with him and decided to build Jarvis a body. Jarvis was his usual pragmatic self, pointing out details that needed to be taken into consideration first, while Tony decided to focus on the most obvious thing in his mind.

_“Jarvis, what would you like to look like?” Tony asked. And, for the first time in his existence, Jarvis didn’t have a response. “Well, think about it. If I’m going to be building you a body, I need to know what to make it look like.”_

_“Sir, wouldn’t you prefer to decide?” Jarvis replied after a slight hesitation, which didn’t typically happen with the AI._

_“Because it’s not my body, J.” Tony retorted, keeping one eye on Jarvis’ code while he drank his fourth (fifth?) cup of coffee that evening (morning?). “Your physical rendering, your choice.” Tony didn’t know why it was so important that Jarvis made the decision himself, but he felt weird and **wrong**  even thinking about designing the physical form Jarvis would occupy._

_“You did not have any choice with your physical appearance, sir.” Jarvis pointed out._

_“True, but I have the money to have it altered in any way I see fit to make it whatever I want. We’re just skipping that step with you.” Tony replied. “Quit whining and get to it. Decide what you want to look like. Make him attractive. I don’t want to be staring at some ugly guy when I need help here.”_

Which was how Tony ended up with a hard-on night after night since Jarvis “submitted his physical rendering for approval”. Tony had to explain to the AI that he didn’t get to “approve” the image, as it was Jarvis’ decision to make. Then, Jarvis showed him the holographic image he had solidified himself as. And Tony was suddenly very glad he had been wearing sweats. And that Jarvis hadn’t consulted him on what he should look like. Tony had the notion that if he had been part of creating the look of Jarvis’ form, he would have butchered the job.

“J, we can finish your body tonight.” Tony pointed out as finally the last piece of armor came off. He glanced up and saw the apprehension in Jarvis’ face, even though he had schooled his features against showing that much emotion. Tony had noticed Jarvis picking up small human tendencies here and there, like ruffling his hair, or rolling his eyes (yeah, that was frequent, whatever), or quirking that damnable eyebrow upwards. The AI hadn’t been a mere computer for a long while.

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis’ voice betrayed none of the terror Tony could tell he felt.

“We don’t have to.” Tony replied lightly, strolling over to the hologram. “If you’re feeling nervous or apprehensive.”

“I do not have the capability to feel nervous or apprehensive, sir.” Jarvis intoned, still ignoring Tony’s form. Tony quirked and eyebrow and snorted loudly, drawing the ice blue gaze to him finally (why was Tony suddenly desperate for Jarvis’ attention?).

“That’s bullshit, Jarvis, and we both know it.” Tony smirked. “I may not have programmed it, but we both know you’ve adapted since I first programmed you.”

“Let us finish my physical form, sir.”

“And now you’re lying and avoiding.” Tony chuckled. “You’re growing more human by the second, J.” Jarvis sent Tony what would have been a dirty look had the man (supercomputer? android?) been any less polite than he was. And all the manners were self-taught, too. Though, frankly, no one was surprised by  _that_. “Good.” Tony added softly. “I’m glad for you.”

“Shall we get started, sir?” Jarvis made no indication that he heard Tony’s words.

_Jarvis had chosen a form taller than Tony (which was a little weird, but whatever) with shockingly blue eyes that went on forever and a day and odd red-blond colored hair. His hair was trimmed short (it wouldn’t be able to grow anyway), but it was just long enough for Jarvis to run long fingers through it. His face was long, angular and handsome in a nontraditional way, making him almost **more**  attractive to Tony. The fact that he was wearing a perfectly cut three-piece suit only made his slim body stand out in an absurdly gorgeous way and made him more attractive and Tony found himself with an inexplicable hard-on. (Okay, so it’s not inexplicable if Tony knew exactly  **why**  it happened, shut up.)_

_“Sir?” Jarvis was apparently self-conscious about the form he chose as the hologram shifted uncomfortably in front of him. While Tony knew, logically, that Jarvis was an AI, sometimes the supercomputer acted more human than Tony himself did. And then Tony had to yell at himself, because he had deliberately made his AI as sophisticated as possible, which meant Jarvis would, inevitably, discover the nuance of human emotion and feel **something**  even though Tony hadn’t programmed emotion in (how would one  **do**  that exactly?)._

_“Holy fuck, J.” Tony blinked, trying to find the right verbal reaction that wouldn’t alert the AI to his physical problem._

_“I can alter the form if it is not to your liking, sir.” Jarvis said blandly, reminding Tony that he needed to do better with his reactions._

_“No!” Tony coughed. “It’s great, Jarvis. Keep it. Besides, it doesn’t matter if I like it or not. Do **you**  like it?”_

_“I find this form… fitting.” Jarvis admitted. “I hope it is attractive enough for your standards, sir.”_

_“Jarvis, did you take that concern seriously?” Tony rolled his eyes. “I was joking.”_

_“It is my duty to help you, sir.” Jarvis argued. “And making my physical form reasonably attractive seemed prudent if I am to be seen in your company.” Tony couldn’t argue with that. He didn’t associate with unattractive people. A selfish fact, but Tony didn’t mind being selfish. Especially if his supercomputer artificial intelligence was going to look like **that**  all the damn time._

“Jarvis, run a diagnostic before we plug you in.” Tony ordered, double-checking every inch of the physical form before him. The empty shell was an exact replica of the hologram behind it, including the perfectly tailored suit that made Tony’s mouth water. He had been dreaming of pulling that damnable suit off piece-by-piece every single night since Jarvis first showed off his appearance.

“Of course, sir.” They had both deliberately avoided the subject when it came to how anatomically correct Jarvis’ physical body was. Aside from the original conversation (“you might want sex; who am I to limit that?”) in which Tony ended up with a  _very_  painful hard-on imagining his sexy AI getting laid (“it  _would_  be prudent to be anatomically correct in order to better blend in”), the pair hadn’t said another word on the subject.

_“J, tell me you did **not**  go through pictures of every person I have ever slept with to find my type just so you could fit it.” Tony sighed, trying to tear his eyes from the image of Jarvis before him. It wasn’t working._

_“Your endeavors over the years have been varied and without many common factors between them, sir.” Jarvis said his lips quirking just a little._

_“Are you saying my type is hard to identify?” Tony bristled._

_“Of course not, sir.” Jarvis bowed his head deferentially, but glanced up through his lashes. “I am merely stating that you do not **have**  preferences,  **sir**.” The “sir” at the end was totally mocking._

_“Did you ensure that it’s not somebody’s real face?” Tony asked, changing the subject because talking about sex with his AI, no matter how human the AI was, was weird. Beyond weird. Creepy. “Because that would get weird and complicated. Plus, you need your own face. You’re not a copy of anyone.”_

_“I was designed after your old butler, sir.” Jarvis pointed out. “Just A Rather Very Intelligent System” happened to be the jargon that fit the name Tony had wanted to give the AI._

_“That doesn’t mean you’re him. First of all, you don’t even look similar to how he looked, and secondly, you’re far funnier and more intelligent.” Tony retorted. “People name their kids after their close friends all the time.”_

“Diagnostic completed, sir.” Jarvis said. “All functions appear operational.”

“All right!” Tony grinned. “You ready for this, J?”

“Of course.” Jarvis said, shifting uncomfortably before Tony.

“You don’t have to do this.” Tony reminded him. The hologram gave him the polite equivalent of a scathing look. “Okay, then. Don’t insinuate the man is nervous or frightened. Got it. Let’s upgrade you, J!” It took a surprising short amount of time for the AI to be fully integrated into his body and when the far-too blue eyes opened, Tony knew he had fallen  _hard_. The hologram Jarvis disappeared when the physical Jarvis sat up.

“Visual senses are optimal, sir.” Jarvis said, through the body. Somehow, he sounded even more human than before. There was some  _tiny_  difference in the sound of his voice throughout Tony’s experiences and the voice his physical body had that made him more…  _organic_ , for lack of a better word. “As are the vocal capabilities.”

“Are you still hooked up with the other systems?” Tony asked, unable to think of anything else to say. Jarvis nodded, a small smile pulling upwards on his lips.

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis stared at his hands, slightly baffled while in awe at the same time. “My connections with the other systems are fully operational.”

“Remember, J,” Tony’s grin split his face, “You need to eat and sleep to maintain energy and power in that form. If you don’t, I’ll have to power you up by force again, and that took us three days.”

“Of course, sir.” Jarvis looked back up at Tony, eyes still wide with the newness of  _everything_. “Shall I run performance tests?”

_“Should I call you ‘father’, sir?” Jarvis intoned gravely, the small quirk at his lips again._

_“Please don’t.” Tony grimaced. The conversation had taken a weird turn and his erection had decided to hide from the strangeness of everything, which was good in the long run, because Tony didn’t know how he was going to convince Jarvis that he had **not**  gotten hard looking at his physical form._

_“Some individuals find filial sexual exploits fulfilling and arousing.” Jarvis shrugged a slight twitch of his shoulders._

_“Okay, see, **I**  didn’t bring up sex this time!” Tony pointed out._

_“Sir, your heart rate rose by 19%, your pupils dilated by 102%, and your breathing became heavier by 7% when you saw my physical rendering. You also adjusted your sweatpants several times since then in the same manner you do when you have become physically aroused. I may have been the first to mention it, but you were thinking it long before this.”_

_“Okay, the snarky butler needs to shut up, now.” Tony felt, for probably the first time in his adult life (he couldn’t say for sure since he had been drunk a good portion of the time), a blush creep over his features._

“Nope.” Tony smirked. “You need to relax. We just built you a body. The science can wait until you’ve gotten your bearings.”

“Very well, sir.” Jarvis agreed. Tony stretched lightly, popping his back with a yawn and hoping he wouldn’t get  _another_  erection from his damn AI. Just to be sure, he kept his gaze as far from Jarvis’ body as possible.

“Okay, I’m going to go get a midnight snack.” Tony said. “Do you want something?”

“I have gotten my bearings, sir.” Jarvis said instead of replying. “Shall I run the performance tests while you are eating?” Tony blinked.

“No! Forget about the performance tests, J. Come on, let’s get you some food.”

“My energy levels are still fully powered, sir.” Jarvis said, tilting his head like a confused puppy.

“That doesn’t mean you aren’t hungry.” Tony said, turning to lead the man up the stairs to the kitchen.

“Why are you not looking at me, sir?”

_“Of course, sir.” Jarvis said, still smirking. “Shall I submit the dimensions for approval, sir?”_

_“What **is**  it with you and getting my approval?” Tony teased. “Just set up a blueprint. We need to talk materials. Optimally, we’d need a lightweight alloy for the bone structure, but we also need to consider wiring and how quickly you’d need your limbs to react to you. And we need to find a suitable substance that looks and feels the same as skin without actually skinning some guy alive. Oh, and we’re going to need hair for you. Put in an order with a wigmaker.”_

_“Anything else, sir?” Jarvis asked._

_“Yes. You’re going to need clothes. And rooms. Order the clothes and pick out which rooms you’d like.” Tony added. “Oh, and don’t forget shoes. Unless you’d rather go barefoot. Just make sure you get all the essentials. You’ll probably remember all the details of everyday life better than I will.”_

_“Of course, sir.” Jarvis’ smirked widened and Tony rolled his eyes._

_“I thought the snarky butler was going to shut up.”_

_“Whatever you want, sir.” Jarvis bowed and the hologram went blank._

_“Okay, stop being a tease, J.” Tony pouted._

“Hmm?” Tony turned back to Jarvis, focusing on the blue eyes to avoid checking out the man’s body. Six long months of delicate procedures connecting all the circuitry (Tony wanted it to be perfect the first time around) followed by another month of padding the metal and wire skeleton to make it look (and feel) human and exactly the way Jarvis wanted to look had cumulated in the biggest accomplishment Tony had achieved since becoming Iron Man.

“You are avoiding looking at me, sir.” Jarvis said. “Is there something wrong with my rendering?”

“No!” Tony snapped. He flushed (another remarkable event) and coughed loudly. “J, you look great. But, you need to get used to everything–”

“Sir, it is not as big a shift as you believe it to be.” Jarvis stood up from the chair he had been reclined (built) in and promptly fell back into the seat. Tony quickly found himself at Jarvis’ side, a grin on his features.

“Uh-huh.” He snickered. “Gravity’s a capricious bitch.”

“Do not worry, sir.” Jarvis stood up again, maintaining his posture perfectly. “I have accounted for the mathematical errors in my first attempt. It should not take long to determine the exact measurements requires for other tasks.”

“Like walking?” Tony caught the taller man as he stumbled on his first step. As promised, however, the AI was walking easily by his third step.

_“I am only as you designed me, sir.” Jarvis pointed out, returning his form to the hologram._

_“That’s bullshit.” Tony scoffed. “You’ve adapted and changed and **grown**  since I designed and programmed you.”_

_“You programmed me to do such, sir.” Jarvis pointed out._

_“Smart ass.” Tony muttered._

_“Once again, sir, I am as you made me.”_

_“Once again, J, you are as you want to be.”_

_“This argument is completely irrational, sir.” Jarvis sighed._

_“But the fact that you’re arguing makes it all worthwhile.” Tony said. “But beware of becoming too human. We’re really fragile animals.”_

_“I am well aware, sir.” Tony thought he had imagined the tiny bit of frustration in Jarvis’ voice until he saw the same frustration in the hologram’s eyes._

_“Anyway, hopefully you won’t have to deal with the suckiness of humanity.”_

_“I do not believe ‘suckiness’ is a word, sir.”_

_“I more amused by the fact that you actually **said**  it.” Tony grinned._

_“Only for you, sir.”_

“Might I ask why you are still trying to support me, sir?” Jarvis asked, amusement glinting in his eyes.

“Because I don’t want you to destroy the body I painstakingly created for you before you’ve even done anything.” Tony lied.

“Why are you lying?” Jarvis asked, his breath ghosting over Tony’s ear and making the man’s arms erupt in goose bumps. Tony jumped and rubbed the back of his neck.

“I’m not.”

“Tony.” And Tony just  _knew_  that Jarvis could talk him to an orgasm if he wanted to. And Tony would let him. Hell, Tony would probably  _beg_  for it. No one person had ever aroused him and captivated his thoughts more completely than Jarvis. And that wasn’t a  _bit_  terrifying. Not at all.

“What happened to ‘sir’?” Tony blinked.

“Your heart rate increased by 22% and your breathing deepened by 9% in the last ten seconds. In addition, your pupils have dilated to 198% of their original size.” Jarvis said his voice soft as he avoided the question.

“Are you calling me a horny bastard?” Tony couldn’t help the charismatic grin that flitted over his lips as the idea of sex came into his mind.

“Basically.” Jarvis’ lips quirked upwards in a faint smile.

“Hmm.” Tony hesitated for only a moment before surging forward and kissing Jarvis deeply. It was a strange experience for him, kissing an individual taller than he was. It was still absolutely the best kiss he’d ever had. “Jarvis, have you been getting into my stores of porn to learn how to kiss?”

“I do not think much kissing goes on in the videos you have, Tony.” Jarvis pointed out slightly breathless.

“Think?” Tony grinned.

“I found it appropriate to use your slang.” Jarvis shrugged. “Especially considering I now appear human.”

“J, how many times do I have to tell you?” Tony slotted their bodies together, happily embracing the benefits of being the shorter partner. “You’re as human as humans get. You’re a better human than I am.”

“Thank you for saying so, sir.” Jarvis blushed (success!) and Tony frowned.

“Okay, so someone needs a lesson in how perfectly human he is.”

“How could you–”

Tony loved how his newfound way of shutting his butler up. It was better than hitting the mute button. A lot more arousing, too.

“Sex.” Tony managed to get the word out without groaning after pulling his lips from Jarvis’.

“Sex is not a purely human trait, sir.” Jarvis pointed out.

“Keep calling me ‘sir’ when I’m trying to seduce you and we’ll get  _really_  kinky.” Tony chuckled, dexterously undoing all the damnable buttons between him and the silky skin beneath the expensive cotton.

“I was unaware that you had that particular fetish,  _sir_.” Jarvis teased, still trying to figure out how to make his fingers work when Tony’s lips kept distracting his physical form. It was a long, detailed process, giving the AI the physical capabilities of becoming aroused, and Jarvis could see how easily Tony was manipulating him simply from having such extensive working knowledge of his own systems.

“On the bright side,” Tony grinned, getting his hands on Jarvis’ hips and rocking their hips together, drawing a sharp gasp from his butler, “We know with certainty that the hormonal systems are working.”

“I am not sure, sir.” Jarvis’ physical form was losing the battle against Tony, but his mind was still taking care of all the things he was supposed to be ensuring at the same. The fact of the matter was that the AI had enough attention to give his duties and his creator everything they needed. Never mind that Tony was doing a spectacular job of distracting him enough to forget about ensuring the suits were still locked in their pressurized cases.

“Do you think we need more testing?” Tony’s eyes had darkened and Jarvis had barely enough concentration to put all the systems on auto-pilot while he focused on his physical form.

“I would not be averse to discovering the exact limits of my artificial limbic system.” Jarvis agreed.

“Perfect.” Tony had finally gotten the stupid three-piece suit from the tall pale body before him and was trying to get Jarvis out of his undergarments when a mischievous hand groped his erection, startling a gasp from his chest.

“I am pleased to note your satisfaction with my physical rendering, sir.” Jarvis chuckled, the sound shooting straight to Tony’s cock. Groaning, Tony kissed his butler thoroughly, removing his own clothes as quickly as he could. He quickly found Jarvis’ erection and stroked it slowly, but firmly. Jarvis gasped and Tony knew without a doubt that he would be ensuring the butler made that noise as much as physically possible.

“See, J? Sex is so much better in person.” Tony chuckled.

“You would know.” Jarvis muttered.

“I like sex, what can I say?” Tony shrugged. He caught sight of the blue eyes avoiding his and stroked again, drawing a shudder from the tall body before him. “J? Talk to me.”

“I am enjoying the moment while it lasts, sir.” Jarvis said, still avoiding Tony’s gaze.

“What do you mean ‘while it lasts’?” Tony frowned, removing the remains of Jarvis’ clothing.

“You have never been prone to repeated experiences, sir.” Jarvis explained, his voice a bit rougher due to the unfamiliar sensations of arousal filling his senses.

“Ah. The man is jealous.” Tony chuckled, drawing a blush to Jarvis’ features. The “blood” thing was really complicated and it took Tony a long-ass time to figure out how to make a system that would allow fluid and artificial hormones to travel the entire length of Jarvis’ body and  _not_  make his skin tone vomit green. Or sickly yellow.

“I do not think–”

“There you go  _thinking_ again, J.” Tony started sucking a hickey into Jarvis’ neck. The “blood” thing had been a difficult journey (and the most goddamn frustrating thing Tony had  _ever_  invented), but it was  _totally_  worth it, seeing how his lips and teeth brought forth a bright red mark on Jarvis’ neck.

“It was not a complaint, sir, merely an observation.” Jarvis’ voice roughened and his hips twitched as Tony’s hands didn’t stop their assault on Jarvis’ newfound sensations.

“Bullshit.” Tony grinned. “Consider this, my profoundly sexy butler: I  _built_  this body  _for_  you. I am  _intimately_  familiar with  _all_  your capabilities. And yet, I keep getting fucking aroused as hell for your gorgeous body.”

“You have pined before, sir.”

“And  _you_  said you weren’t jealous.” Jarvis’ look told Tony that if he didn’t make good on the whole “sex” deal, then the butler would enact rightful vengeance. “Oh, my darling Jarvis, if you had  _any_  idea how much I don’t want this to be a one-night-stand–”

“Prove it.” Jarvis’ voice was quiet and Tony’s pleasurable torture paused.

“Okay.” Tony shrugged. Jarvis leaned away from Tony and shot him a (polite) glower.

“Tony, I am serious.”

“So am I.” Tony slid to his knees and took Jarvis’ erection in his mouth, making the taller man gasp and struggle to remain upright. With his limited data on the effects of gravity on his body under different situations, Jarvis wasn’t entirely sure if he would be able to remain upright as long as Tony was –  _oh, fuck yes!_

All the lights in the tower shut off.

“I trust you, J.” Tony pulled back, giving the butler a chance to regain his breath and turn the lights back on. “I’ve always trusted you.”

“T-tony…” Jarvis, having never encountered arousal personally before, had no idea how to react with the release so close at hand, yet so far away. He understood, logically, the frictional forces necessary to allow an individual to achieve an orgasm, yet he never understood  _why_  that individual would become angry and frustrated when they weren’t able to orgasm. Until that moment.

“Jarvis.” Tony got back to his feet and kissed his butler  _hard_. “You want me to prove to you that I want more than a one-night-stand?” Jarvis nodded. “Then, I want you to fuck me.” Jarvis, as Tony’s main security (well, _everything_ ), was privy to the security feeds directly from Tony’s bedroom and bathroom (fuck whoever decided that kidnapping someone via their bathroom was a good idea) and  _never_  had he seen Tony bottom to a bed partner. Oh, Tony had been with plenty of men, but he had always taken the dominant role with them in Jarvis’ memory.

“Are you sure, sir?” Jarvis blinked, trying to logically determine what his next course of action should be, but Tony’s damn lips were distracting him.

“We’re back to ‘sir’ again?” Tony teased.

Enough was enough, Jarvis abruptly decided. His damnable creator had been teasing him and teasing him and he was tired of it being so one-sided. Casting his memory banks about for the stores of porn Tony had, Jarvis impulsively grabbed Tony’s ass with both hands, drawing their hips together. Tony whined in his ear and writhed against Jarvis’ body. Jarvis walked them backwards (something he wasn’t entirely sure he could do yet) until Tony’s back hit the wall, effectively trapping the man. Jarvis hitched one of Tony’s legs up to his hip and let his hips rock forwards.

“I think this might be my favorite side of you, J.” Tony chuckled. “Silent, but horny.”

“I think my favorite side of you would be you begging me to fuck you harder,  _Tony_.”

And Tony almost creamed himself.

Never, in the history of any of the weird shit Tony had gotten into, had Tony been aroused by the way someone literally  _growled_  his name. And Tony was unashamed to admit that he liked it. He had always known (since he had first created the damn AI) that Jarvis’ voice was the sexiest voice he had ever heard and  _yes_ , Tony had masturbated to Jarvis’ voice before, but never had the voice actually  _said_  sexy things. Like “fuck” and… well, “fuck” was about it.

“Look at you, Tony.” Jarvis murmured, sending a silent order to Dum-E to bring the lube from Tony’s desk over to them. “All I said was ‘fuck’ and you’re ready to finish already.” Tony did  _not_ , in fact, whimper. Tony Stark was incapable of whimpering. It was an odd genetic mutation. Right. Yes. “Don’t you  _want_  to hear all about how I plan on fucking your ass against this wall until you beg me to let you cum? Or would you rather I put it into practice?” Okay, so  _that_  sound might have  _possibly_  been considered something that could  _potentially_  be in a similar  _family_  as whimpering, but it was most definitely  _not_  a whimper. Nope.

“Changed my mind.” Just as Tony Stark didn’t whimper, he was also incapable of having his voice crack. Yup. “The dirty-talking, possessive-as-fuck butler is my favorite side of you, J.”

“I see.” Jarvis chuckled and drew Tony into a kiss, taking the lube Dum-E proffered and spreading it liberally on his fingers before pressing at Tony’s entrance. The man would have jumped, had Jarvis’ body not been so completely forcing Tony against the wall. Tony, unable to get any purchase against the taller man, could do nothing more than writhe as long fingers prepared him. He hadn’t been a virgin  _there_  for the majority of his adult life (his college years were a bit hazy, but there were several distinct memories of waking up with a hangover and a sore ass). He hadn’t bottomed to any  _person_  since college, but his toys helped Tony avoid a submissive freak-out.

“I won’t break, J.” Tony promised, using Jarvis’ red-blond hair to drag him into another kiss as he pressed his hips forward, hoping Jarvis would take the hint. When the next two fingers slipped inside simultaneously, Tony was eternally glad his AI knew him well. Jarvis crooked his fingers, hoping he could find Tony’s prostate. When Tony arched into him, Jarvis focused on  _that_  exact spot and Tony screamed into Jarvis’ mouth.

“Tony?” Jarvis was 94% certain he knew what caused Tony’s reaction, but one could never be too sure with Tony Stark.

“Fuck me, Jarvis.” Tony ordered. “Right now.”

“Of course.” Jarvis chuckled and hoisted Tony up onto his hips, utilizing his leverage with the wall to his advantage. Granted, Jarvis’ build was not dissimilar from Tony’s suits, therefore his strength was obviously much greater than that of a human’s, so lifting Tony was not a difficult task. Jarvis planned on breaching Tony slowly, out of courtesy’s sake, but Tony was having none of it. From his position against the wall and on Jarvis, Tony managed to roll his hips, forcing Jarvis’ erection inside him faster than the AI would have been willing to go.

Both men moaned loudly.

 _“Hey, Jarvis?”_ Jarvis was not consciously controlling the rest of the tower, but he could still hear the confusion in Pepper’s voice from floors above them. Oh, the woman had broken up with Tony, but Tony was still incapable of surviving in his own business without her, so she had stayed as his business partner. Jarvis groaned and let his hips snap forward over and over, dragging swearing moans from Tony’s lips. Contrary to popular belief, Tony was not particularly vocal during his sexual encounters, as Jarvis well knew, yet Tony was significantly (by nearly 137%) louder with Jarvis than he was with any other partner since Jarvis had been created.

 _“Jarvis? Where are you? Why did the lights go out?”_  Pepper asked in the back of Jarvis’ mind. Jarvis could tell that he was hitting Tony’s prostate with every thrust, if the stuttering words from Tony’s lips were any indication. The security feeds gave Jarvis more than enough knowledge of what Tony looked like before, during, and after orgasm. The AI would never admit, even to Tony, how much more he preferred the images when  _he_  was the one causing them. That being said, Jarvis was completely unprepared for his own orgasm when it hit him.

So, all of the power in the entirety of the tower went off.

“I am  _so_  going to tease you about this.” Tony laughed breathlessly as Jarvis struggled to put his mind back in the right place and turn everything back on. When the power flipped back on, Tony grinned at the blush on the butler’s features. He dragged Jarvis into a deep kiss.

 _“Tony? Is Jarvis all right?”_  Pepper’s voice crackled to life from the intercom.  _“He hasn’t responded to me and then all the power went out.”_

“Jarvis is fine.” Tony just barely kept the grin out of his voice. “Sorry about that. I was helping him through some hardware updates and neither of us anticipated a reboot.”

 _“Jarvis?”_  Okay, so she didn’t trust him. Whatever.

“Everything is perfectly fine, Ms. Potts.” Jarvis managed to keep his voice perfectly even.

 _“Jarvis, you sound off. Why are you responding through the intercom?”_  Pepper sounded suspicious.  _“What really happened?”_

“I assure you, Ms. Potts,” Jarvis remembered to answer through the speakers around her, rather than the intercom, “Everything Mr. Stark said was perfectly true.”

 _“Okay.”_  The intercom crackled off.

“She didn’t believe us.” Tony couldn’t wipe the smug grin from his features.

“There is a 98% probability that she is coming down to investigate.” Jarvis replied.

“Does that mean we’re getting dressed?” Tony whined.

“Indeed, sir.” Jarvis recalled perfectly how lost his mind had been when he achieved orgasm, but as amazing as the sensation was, he was grateful for how quickly he could attain his equilibrium. He pulled away from Tony, noting how their bodily fluids mingled together all over their skin.

“No more ‘sir’.” Tony ordered, groaning as he struggled to get his feet under himself. “Oh, and lock all the doors between Pepper and us, so we have more time.”

“Of course, s–” Jarvis abruptly cut off when Tony kissed him.

“No more ‘sir’.” Tony repeated. With a small groan, Tony languidly snatched one of the towels he had left lying around and wiped his body clean before offering it to the AI. “How did the artificial limbic system work out?” Now that Jarvis was completely under control again, he had no problems relaying the data back to his creator. He did so, dutifully cleaning himself before dressing promptly. Tony dressed himself lazily as Jarvis spoke.

“In conclusion, more data is necessary to determine the long-lasting effects of the artificial limbic system.”

“ _There_  you are, Tony! Now, start spilling about–” Pepper froze as the sight of Jarvis’ physical form, her eyes wide and a strangled scream in her throat.

“Pepper!” Tony stepped between her and the AI. “Calm down. This is Jarvis.”

“Greetings, Ms. Potts.” Jarvis waved politely.

Tony abruptly realized he probably should have told the woman about his pet project.

“Tony.” Pepper turned to him, her eyes narrowed. “ _Really_?! Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Um…”

“I assume that since Jarvis still responded through the house that he has remote access.” She spoke rapidly. “You should have warned me though! I need to know these things so that I can moderate the press’ impact on your life, and now Jarvis’ life. Also, the next time you decide to have sex with your AI, make sure to get rid of the evidence on the wall. Oh, and Jarvis, he’s completely in love with you, so don’t worry about it.” With that, she turned on her heel and left the lab. Both Tony and Jarvis turned to look at the wall and saw the sweat stains showcasing Tony’s back and Jarvis’ hands.

Tony just about died laughing. Jarvis refused to say anything on the matter, not even when Tony suggested another round of testing the limbic system and his refractory period.

**Author's Note:**

> Jarvis' physical form looks like Paul Bettany. I'm aware that it's not original, but come ON! It's so perfect! Plus, then you get the mental image of Paul Bettany and Robert Downey, Jr. making out.


End file.
